


Most Eligible Soldier

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Shrex Central [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien anatomy, Aliens, Anatomy, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Language, Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Trust, from behind, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Well special thanks to YourLocalPriestess for her headcannon of Wrex's genitalia. I could not have done this without her.After taking down the Thresher Maw for Grunt's Rite of Passage, Wrex and Shepard decide that life is too short and that there is something they need to try before life (or in her case, death) get in the way again.





	Most Eligible Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessTiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/gifts).



“Clan Urdnot has increased in strength after the destruction of Clan Weyrloc. In addition, killing the Thresher Maw has produced several breeding requests for Grunt--” EDI paused, amusement laced throughout her voice. “--and one for Shepard.”

“Everyone wants a piece of the most eligible soldier in the galaxy.” Garrus wheezed, mandibles flicking out in amusement.

Grunt and Garrus could barely contain their laughter as Casey went bright red under the dirt, sweat and bug guts caking her cheeks; there was only one krogan she’d ever considered mating with and that was Wrex. But the request wouldn’t be from him. Even if it was, she’d always been slightly worried about his quad, not to mention probably considerable and alien girth, but now several explicit images were flashing behind her eyes, and try as she might she couldn’t get rid of them, even if she wanted to. Which she didn’t. Right now, all she wanted to do was shower all this gunk off, though now that she had those ideas, she probably needed a cold shower. Taking down the Thresher Maw and all the Klixen had been exhausting even with her Particle Rifle she’d looted off the dead Collector on Horizon. It didn’t help that she’d had a headache the entire time from headbutting Uvenk when he was saying Grunt wasn’t krogan because he was born in a lab.

She decided against the cold shower, needing heat to soothe the ache from her tired muscles. She was fully stripped before she even made it into the bathroom in the loft turning the shower on and letting the water beat the abuse out of her tired muscles. She didn't hear the door to the loft open. Casey worked to rid herself of everything she’d accumulated on her body and in her long, wavy brown hair while trying to find Maelon, and then throwing herself into Grunt’s rite of passage. As she turned off the water there was a clatter from beyond the door, in her room. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body, holding the ends together and grabbing a spare pistol she kept nearby just in case, and opening the bathroom door. Wrex was replacing her old helmet that he’d knocked off her display table, the sight making her sigh in relief as the pistol clattered where she dropped it on the desk.

“You scared me.”

“What were you going to do? Shoot me?” His deep voice reverberated around the room. “And who keeps a gun in the shower?”

Casey carefully tucked herself into her towel dress, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Someone who’s on a ship full of Cerberus, and spent the first part of her second life expecting to be betrayed. Now, I trust this crew with my life...but if the Illusive Man realizes that the moment I can, I’m running back to the Alliance and taking his two best operatives with me, who knows what will happen; better safe than sorry. Now, tell me Wrex, what brings you back to the Normandy...and more specifically, all the way up to my quarters? Don't tell me you just wanted to catch me naked.”

It had to be her imagination, his face turning slightly orange when she winked at him--there was no way her big tough krogan leader was  _ blushing _ at the teasing of a mere human. Red eyes just watched her, Wrex saying nothing for several heartbeats. She flushed under the intensity of his stare, part of her wishing she wasn't wearing just a towel. A deeper part of her, the one she’d tried to bury as they boarded the Normandy from Tuchanka, was hoping he  _ was _ here for that. He took a couple steps forward, sniffing the air and flashing her a predatory grin...he could smell the sudden streak of arousal that went through her as she tried to calm her racing mind.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious, Shepard...and from the scent of you, you would be too. We’re both adults here, and if we want to try this, nothing’s really stopping us from going there.” Wrex’s voice was low, rumbling through the space between them as his red eyes slanted in amusement. “Since I was the one who put in the request to mate with you.”

“I had hoped…” She trailed off shaking her head; it didn't matter, not now that she knew. “By all means, then. Though you may have to guide me through; I’ve never been with a krogan before.”

“You don’t know what you’ve been missing.”

Wrex chuckled, low in his throat, working at removing his gauntlets and setting them unceremoniously on the coffee table as Casey closed the distance between them, fingers making quick work of the fastenings and clips on his armor. Her towel dress fell to the floor. She gazed at him seductively from under brown lashes as she closed the distance between them, pressing her naked body up against his and planting a soft kiss on his scarred cheek, her tongue snaking out to feel the textures. His breath hitched and she felt both hearts pounding from where her chest was smashed against his; with all the contact of her body against his, he felt his waist plates start to relax and shift. Sudden arousal ran all the way through his body.

Casey took a step back, wanting to take it all in.

Her eyes bulged, wondering how this was going to work. Wrex’s erection jutted out from his body, close to what had to be nine inches, with a two inch girth and five horizontal ribs along the circumference. It was a deep maroon in color, the head rounded, but two flat, fin-like protrusions attached to the side of the shaft like the fletching of an arrow. She bit her lower lip, part of her intimidated, the other part intrigued. Wrex nodded slowly when she reached out hesitantly, and she took his shaft in her hand, immediately relaxing--the spines were fleshy and bendy, and wherever her fingers squeezed, his shaft contracted to fit in the provided space, the skin and muscles shifting above and below the area of compression.

This could work.

“You’ll have to be on your hands and knees if you want this to work; it’s going to be the most comfortable position for both of us.”

“I’m not sure whether to be upset or grateful that I’m not your first human lover.” Casey laughed ruefully, as she did as she was told.

“Go for a healthy mixture of both. At least I know what I’m doing...and I came prepared. You’re slick already, but I’m not sure it’s enough.” His fingers teased her clit roughly, as he spread lubrication with a lotion and silicone-like texture over her dripping folds, she shivered as he toyed with her.

It wouldn’t do to have her in pain while he screwed her senseless.

“Fuck...Wrex…Fuck me hard.”

“Such a dirty mouth, Shepard. Wouldn’t have pegged you with that.”

“Peg me with something else then.” She panted, making him chuckle; she’d been hanging out with Joker far too much lately, and he could tell.

Wrex was breathing hard as his mouth found her neck, biting down hard, but not hard enough to draw blood, making her gasp. She was squirming underneath his attentions, every inch of her skin was tight, hot, and prickling with unreleased biotic energy. He growled in delight, heightened sense of smell already picking up on the saturated scent of her arousal, heavy in the air as he pushed her into the mattress, looming up over her, edging forward slowly. The spines on the side of his head, eased into her as he pressed forward slowly, his shaft shifting and stretching as he filled her, the protrusions seeming to get harder once they were inside her, feeling like they grabbed her inner walls to keep the tip of his erection inside at all times. She swore under her breath at how full she felt, the sensations of the ridges contracting and expanding inside her as he pulled back and thrust forward, and the spines caressing her insides.   
  
Wrex paused, allowing her body to grow accustomed to him, and shift to accommodate his length and girth before he rocked his hips into hers making hers eyes glaze over in pleasure, his chest smothering her back as he leaned forward, pressing deeper inside, her fingers curling in the sheets. Wrex’s tongue traced the outer shell of her ear, the gentleness of the gesture amidst all the roughness made her insides go squishy as the speed of his thrusts slowly increased, the pleasure inside him climbing higher. Casey pressed her ass back towards him, encouraging the faster pace. Her heat surrounded him, and he shuddered as he thrust into her, hard; even though she was soft and squishy he hoped he wasn’t going to break her, though the little minx seemed to be enjoying herself, with one of his hands cupping her naked breast, the other yanking the hair at her scalp roughly as he took her hard, deep, and fast. Her nails raked through the sheets, unintelligible things dripping from her lips.

He spread her legs wider and plunged into her with quick shallow thrusts, control wavering as he put more power into his legs, driving into her. The fact that she was almost face down in the mattress ass in the air, being stretched and fucked by Wrex of all people, should have made her embarrassed, had she not been so far gone...too lost in his touch; her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors. She screamed. He took a moment to catch his breath, gazing down at her flushed skin, his own body spasming as he pulled out, quickly, spraying his release across her back as she collapsed onto the bed, rolling over and flinging a hand over her eyes, Wrex crawling up the bed and lay down beside her. It had taken her taking on the Thresher Maw for him to realize how much she meant to him--not that he didn't have every confidence that she could take care of herself, but what if that had been the one time she'd bitten off more then she could chew and he'd lost her? He flung an arm over her waist, and hauled her against his massive frame.  


“Not bad for a squishy human.” Wrex’s deep voice reverberated through the bed.

“Give me a minute to recover, and then I want to go again--that was amazing.” Casey sighed.

“I told you you didn’t know what you were missing."

“You were right.”

And now she could probably never go back--the sensation of feeling so full and sated was one she didn’t want to lose...


End file.
